Technical Field
The present invention relates to reels for use in hospital settings, more particularly, to reels that hold tubing connected to patients, intravenous fluid (IV) bags, and other instruments.
Background of the Invention
In hospital and hospital-type settings (such as nursing homes), there is a need to connect patients to IV fluid bags and other items using medical tubing. Unfortunately, such tubing has a tendency to get tangled, especially since the desired length of the tube can vary from setting to setting.
US Patent Publication No. 2003/0132352 (the '352 publication) teaches an organizer that attaches to a hospital bed in order to secure the various wires and tubes to the hospital bed. The '352 publication does not address the issue of shortening or lengthening the tubes depending on the setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,538 (the '538 patent) teaches a drainage tube holder for hospital beds. The system of the '538 patent appears overly complex and does not address the issue of shortening or lengthening the tubes depending on the setting.
Thus, there is a need for new systems that manage medical tubes.